TMemo
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Sekuel dari fic berjudul "Permintaan Naruto". [SasuNaru] [Shounen-Ai] [Semi-Poetry]


**TMemo**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan semua pencipta asli karakter _anime_ yang aku pakai di dalam fic ini

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan pertama kita diawali oleh rasa tidak suka

Aku masih ingat saat kita bertatap muka

Kau memandangku dengan sangat murka

Sampai aku ingin memanggil Kuchiki Byakuya

Agar menghempaskanmu jauh memakai _Senbonzakura_

**.**

Semua yang ada padamu membuatku cemburu

Apalagi kau selalu menjadi yang nomor satu

Memotivasiku untuk nekat memakan buah _gomu-gomu_

Agar bisa meninjumu telak mencapai titik buntu

**.**

Kau adalah rival terkuat

Namun entah kenapa kita malah menjadi teman dekat

Menghilangkan dendam kesumat

Membuat wajahku semerah tomat

Detak jantungku pun berubah sekarat

**.**

Andaikan saja aku memiliki _Genom Void_

Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan panah sialan _Cupid_

Atau mengubah pikiran dan hatiku menjadi sistem _android_

Menghapus keberadaan solid

Sebelum perasaan aneh ini menjadi valid

**.**

Tapi gak bisa DX *tersiksa*

**.**

Sasuke, kau itu seperti Puisi _Karuta_

Yang membuat mata Ayase Chihaya berbinar ria

Sangat rumit namun menyimpan keindahan surga

Meskipun kau juga seperti Kotak Pandora

Penuh kegelapan, misteri, serta membawa bencana

Namun sanggup membuat jiwa Uzumaki Naruto ini berteriak senang terbakar gembira XD

**.**

Jika aku bisa membelah diri

Aku akan membelah hingga organisme ter-_chibi_

Merencanakan waktu yang tepat untuk menginvasi

Bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam pori-pori

Hingga aku bisa di dekatmu layaknya Migi bagi Shinichi :3

**.**

Ingin rasanya menciptakan _Apocalypse Virus_

Untuk mengkristalkan ancaman di dalam target radius

Membuat mereka hancur dengan sabetan kapak Roh Celestial Taurus

Karena kau telah mengubah pikiranku jadi tidak lurus :/

**.**

_Hakka no Togame_ adalah _bankai_ tercantik

Uchiha Itachi memiliki bulu mata terlentik

Akihito Kanbara _megane_ fanatik

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke adalah pasanganku yang terbaik :3

**.**

Sosokmu tidak lagi menyebalkan

Di mataku kau jadi terlihat menyenangkan

Aku yang tadinya bebas dalam perbuatan

Kini mendadak berubah menjadi sungkan

Rasanya ingin mengambil kebrutalan Levi dalam membabat titan

Untuk memberanikan diri mengajakmu pergi berakhir pekan DX

**.**

_Teme_, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku bermental tempe?

Apa aku harus dicambuk pakai _kagune_?

Atau bermain _kagome_?

Tenggelam di dalam lautan _sake_?

Bernyanyi sambil memetik ukulele?

Hanya untuk berteriak lantang kalau aku suka Sasuke :(

- Yakumo -

Di sebuah kamar cukup luas. Di mana di luar sana sedang turun hujan deras. Tampaklah sosok pirang yang tidur lelap akibat diterkam 'hewan buas'. Sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun malas— Karena sosok _raven_ di dekatnya tertawa sangat keras.

"_Teme_, kau sedang membaca apa sih?" tanyanya dalam level volume pelan— membuat yang ditanya membalas ambigu secara spontan.

"Sedang membaca ratapan batin," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan.

Didorong rasa penasaran, sosok bernama Naruto pun bangkit duduk secara perlahan. Rasa sakit pada pinggang ke bawah telah membuat tubuhnya sangat rentan. Hingga iris safirnya membelalak titan, ketika mendapati Sang _Raven_ membaca _memo_ ponselnya dalam genggaman tangan.

"UWAAAAA! Bagaimana bisa kau membukanya?! Padahal sudah kukunci pakai _password_!" Naruto berusaha untuk menggapai. Namun Sasuke membuat jangkauannya tidak sampai. Semuanya dipersulit sewaktu rasa ngilu menjadikannya tidak mampu bersikap santai. Tubuh polos itupun akhirnya jatuh terguling membentur bebas permukaan lantai.

_**BRUGH!**_

"_ITTAIIIII_!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan sangat kuat. Seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya menegang erat. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya terlalu hebat. Lima ronde ternyata terlalu berat. Ini semua gara-gara perbuatan Si _Teme_ yang kini tersenyum laknat.

"Hei, _Dobe_. Coba dengar. Ini adalah bagian yang kusuka." Iris hitam Sasuke menatap kelam. Ekspresi iblis terpatri di dalam ruang temaram. Menikmati detik demi detik wajah Naruto berubah seram— Mengiringi suasana hujan langit Okinawa di saat menjelang malam.

**.**

Aku nekat menjadi pengedar _opium_

Atau menjadi pemasok uranium

Membantai _Gastrea_ dengan peluru _Varanium_

Menghalangi Nura Rikuo yang ingin menjadi penguasa _Pandemonium_

Asalkan Sasuke mau memberikanku cium =w=

**.**

"GYAAAAAAAA! Hentikan, _Teme_!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Meskipun tubuhnya masih dalam tahap kritis. Membuatnya terlihat miris. Namun dalam visual 'Si Iblis', sosok Naruto di hadapannya malah tampak erotis.

_Trek!_

Menaruh ponsel setelah membaca paragraf akhir, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto diiringi suara petir. Menyibak sisi kanan helaian hitam menggunakan jemari bagaikan sisir, sepasang taring tajam pun terlihat layaknya sesosok vampir.

Si Pirang yang merasakan bahaya beringsut mundur ketar-ketir. Menelan air liurnya dengan getir, sepasang iris safirnya pun memandang khawatir.

"Ma—Mau apa kau, _Teme_? Jangan mendekat!" Naruto bergerak kurang mulus. Berusaha menghindar dari sosok pucat berakal bulus— yang kini menatapnya super serius.

_**GRAP!**_

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan kanan— lalu membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukan. "Nah... _Dobe_...," suara bariton seksi berbisik menghanyutkan. "Karena bulan madu kita masih panjang, aku ingin meneruskan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda. Tenang saja, kali ini aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan— Sampai kau tidak tahan, dan bersujud di bawah kakiku agar membuatmu mencapai kepuasan."

**"UWAAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU, **_**TEME**_** SETAN! SETAN! SETAAAAAAAN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI**_

**A/N:**_ Gomen_, klo hasilnya aneh DX Ini sekuel dari fic-ku yang berjudul "Permintaan Naruto" :D Jadi _setting_-nya pas mereka udah nikah dan lagi dalam masa bulan madu. Untuk puisi... Ah, gak tau apa ini bisa disebut puisi, pantun, atau bukan keduanya ==" itu diketik Naruto pas dia belum menjalin hubungan sama Sasuke. Alias masih _single_. Dan belum punya keberanian untuk 'nembak'. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk curhat melalui ponsel.

Makasih yang udah mau baca nyampe akhir XD Mungkin fic-nya agak kurang sreg karena aku sengaja pake rima...

_Jaa Ne_... XD


End file.
